ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival of the Fittest
'guys, my schedule is now fucked up. i wont be on too much. i can't do a lot of these things right now. im just gonna simulate.' Contestants Note: Plum color represents they made it into 'Singles' where the teams were disolved. Note 2: 'Switch' indicates that castmate was switched to another team due to a lack of people on a certain team. Format Each week there will be a group challenge. The challenge is aimed towards a certain group's specialities. 3 teams will win, 1 team will lose, that losing team will face off in a battle to stay in the group. The person who loses will be eliminated. HOWEVER, they will not be going home. At the exit, they is an elevator. 2 different floors. One goes up into "Heaven", a nice beautiful place where you get all of the luxuries you could imagine. However, there is a twist, there are only 4 spots in Heaven. The other floor goes down to "Hell" where they will have to eat nothing but rice and stale bread. They have a normal shower, 2 bathrooms, 1 flatscreen TV, and a dining room. They will only get to wear the clothes they wear when they are eliminated. All of their other lugage, will wait for them outside of this house once the game is over. The big twist involving who goes where, is up to the public. They will have the chance to send the contestant either to "Heaven" or "Hell" and they have to vote wisely because there are only 4 spots in Heaven Episode 1: Survival Begins Group Challenge (All-Around): 1st- Brains, 2nd- Athletes, 3rd- Beauties, 4th- Off Beats Face Off: Andrew, Ella, Mark, and Tammy Eliminated: Andrew Public Vote: Hell: 62%, Heaven: 38% Episode 2: Claws Out Scratchin' Group Challenge (Athletes): 1st- Athletes, 2nd- Off Beats, 3rd- Brains, 4th- Beauties Face Off: Elise, Ian, Morgan, and Raquel Eliminated: Ian Public Vote: Hell: 54%, Heaven: 46% Episode 3: Stage Fight Group Challenge (Beauty): 1st- Beauties, 2nd- Athletes, 3rd- Brains, 4th- Off Beats Face Off: Ella, Mark, and Tammy Eliminated: Tammy Public Vote: Hell: 78%, Heaven: 22% Episode 4: Clowning Around Group Challenge (Off Beat): 1st- Brains, 2nd- Off Beats, 3rd- Beauties, 4th- Athletes Face Off: Ethan, George, Melina, and Rich Eliminated: Melina Public Vote: Hell: 70%, Heaven: 30% Episode 5: The Fall of the Kings Group Challenge (Brains): 1st- Off Beats, 2nd- Athletes, 3rd- Beauties, 4th- Brains Face Off: Brett, Grant, Jenna, and Tenn'ia Eliminated: Brett Public Vote: Hell: 76%, Heaven: 24% Episode 6: Grant-ing you the Power Group Challenge (Athletic): 1st- Athletes, 2nd- Beauties, 3rd- Off Beats, 4th- Brains Face Off: Grant, Jenna, and Tenn'ia Eliminated: Tenn'ia Public Vote: Heaven: 68%, Hell: 32% Episode 7: Let Me Take Control Group Challenge (Beauty): 1st- Beauty, 2nd- Athletes, 3rd- Off Beats, 4th- Brains Face Off: Grant and Jenna Eliminated: Grant Public Vote: Hell: 89%, Heaven: 11% Episode 8: 4 Teams Become 3 Switch: Jenna- (from Brains to Off Beats) Group Challenge (Off Beats): 1st- Off Beats, 2nd- Beauties, 3rd- Athletes Face Off: Ethan, George, and Rich Eliminated: Rich Public Vote: Hell: 25%, Heaven: 75% Episode 9: Dark Horse Group Challenge (Brains): 1st- Athletes, 2nd- Off Beats, 3rd- Beauties Face Off: Elise, Morgan, and Raquel Eliminated: Elise Public Vote: Hell: 52%, Heaven: 48% Episode 10: A New Aire Group Challenge (Athletic): 1st- Beauties, 2nd- Off Beats, 3rd- Athletes Face Off: Ethan and George Eliminated: George Public Vote: Heaven: 71%, Hell: 29% Episode 11: Beauty Queen Monster Switch: Ella- (From Off Beats to Athletes) Group Challenge (Beauty): 1st- Beauties, 2nd- Athletes, 3rd- Off Beats Face Off: Jenna and Mark Eliminated: Jenna Public Vote: Heaven: 67%, Hell: 33% Episode 12: Singles Singles: Ella, Ethan, Mark, Morgan, and Raquel Group Challenge (Off Beats): 1st- Ethan, 2nd- Morgan, 3rd- Ella, 4th/5th- Mark and Raquel Face Off: Mark and Raquel Eliminated: Mark Public Vote: Hell: 53%, Heaven: 47% Episode 13: Do or Die Moment Group Challenge (Brains): 1st- Raquel, 2nd/3rd/4th- Ella, Ethan, and Morgan Face Off: Ella, Ethan, and Morgan Eliminated: Morgan Public Vote: Hell- 70%, Heaven- 30% Episode 14: One Last Step Group Challenge: Winner- Raquel Face Off: Ella and Ethan Eliminated: Ella (Since there is one more spot left in Heaven, Ella automatically went there. Episode 15: Victory is Mine Final Challenge: Ethan and Raquel Round 1: Ethan Round 2: Ethan Round 3: Raquel Round 4: Ethan Round 5: Raquel Round 6: Raquel Final Round: Ethan Winner- Ethan Runner Up- Raquel Category:Competitions Category:Future Competitions Category:Simulated Competitions